


In Your Eyes, I Found Home

by Pantherheart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, but i’m giving you it anyway, or wanted, plus it’s a thousand times better than Twilight ever could be, probably, the Twilight au literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: “The eyes shout what the lips fear to say.”-William Henry***Born from my preteen obsession with the werewolves of Twilight and the fact that when I was 12, I had a (huge) crush on Kristen Stewart.And I had a dream about this a couple nights ago and it wouldn’t leave my head until I wrote it.





	In Your Eyes, I Found Home

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not eventually expand this into a multichapter story. I haven’t decided yet.

Root sat down at the lunch table, watching with amusement as John kept stealing Lionel’s fries, much to the other boy’s annoyance. He tried to push John off the bench, but John was much bigger and stronger than he was, so he didn’t budge. Lionel then proceeded to move further down the bench, closer to Root. But John just followed him and stole more of his fries.

“They’re such children, I swear.”

Root turned her head to see Zoe Morgan standing there. She set her lunch tray down on the table and dropped her backpack onto the floor before taking a seat beside Root.

“They’ve been like this since we were little,” Zoe informed her. “Just proves they’re big babies.”

Immediately, John and Lionel started protesting indignantly. Root chuckled.

As her newfound friends continued their good-natured banter, she observed the other people in the cafeteria. All the other tables were occupied by various cliques and groups.

At one, there were the jocks, each wearing letterman jackets with girls hanging on their arms. There was a group of girls touching up their makeup at another table. And at yet another, sat a few kids on their phones, their headphones on and not talking to one another.

Root’s eyes wandered to a door at the side of the cafeteria. It opened and in stepped two blonde-haired boys, talking and shoving one another.

“Who are they?” Root asked, motioning with her head towards the two boys.

Zoe, John, and Lionel stopped bickering and looked over.

“The Finches,” John answered.

Zoe leaned closer to Root and said, “They’re Mr. and Mrs. Finch’s foster kids. They moved here from Alaska about a year ago. The two boys, they’re Noah and Ethan Turner. They’re twins and the only Freshmen ever to be on the Varsity track team.”

A girl followed through the door behind the two boys, ushering them towards an empty table.

“That’s Joss Carter,” Zoe continued. “John has had a crush on her since Sophmore year.”

Root glanced over at John to see his ears had turned a deep shade of red. “I do not!”

Lionel snorted. “Then why’d you make me stand lookout while you slipped a card and a king-sized Hershey bar into her locker on Valentine’s Day?”

“I was just being nice!”

“You never give us king-sized candy bars,” Zoe pointed out.  
John said nothing and Zoe smirked. “Exactly.”

Root shook her head in amusement at their antics and turned her attention back to the door. It opened once more to reveal the most beautiful girl Root had ever seen.

She had tan skin and dark hair that was up in a tight ponytail. She was short, but Root could feel a confidence exuding from her as her eyes scanned the room, seemingly daring anyone to approach her.

Root’s whole body felt warm as she watched the girl. Her mind grew foggy and she could barely manage to form the words: “Who’s she?”

Zoe looked up. Seeing Root’s awestruck face, she chuckled. “That’s Sameen Shaw. But she just goes by Shaw. Every guy-“ she glanced at John, “Well, almost every guy in the school has a crush on her.”

Root felt a pang of jealousy at that, but pushed it down. She hadn’t even spoken to Shaw! How could she be jealous over someone she didn’t even know?

“So… why don’t they ask her out?”

“Shaw doesn’t go out with anyone,” Lionel said.

“You would know, wouldn’t you, Lionel?” John smirked.

Lionel punched him in the arm, his face bright red.

Amused, Root asked, “What happened, Lionel, she said ‘no’ and walked off?”

Lionel frowned. “It was worse than that. She didn’t say anything! She just glared at me. It was terrifying.”

Root, John, and Zoe laughed.

Root looked over her shoulder at the table where the Finch kids were sitting and froze. Her eyes met a pair of dark brown ones. Sameen Shaw was watching her, a blank expression on her face.

Root felt immobile, locked in place by the gaze of the beautiful girl across the room. For a moment, Root thought she saw Shaw smile, but then Joss said something to her and Shaw looked away.

Root let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and turned back to her friends to see Zoe watching her with a smirk. “You like her, don’t you?”

Root sputtered, glancing over at John and Lionel who were discussing something on John’s phone.

“Don’t worry,” Zoe whispered. “Your secret’s safe with me. So… do you like her?”

Root bit her lip and nodded, her face turning bright red.

Zoe grinned. “I saw the way you guys looked at each other. Shaw definitely likes you.”

Root glanced over her shoulder, but Shaw wasn’t looking at her. She was tossing an apple back and forth with her brothers.

Root sighed and turned back to her friends. She stole a few of Lionel’s fries and laughed when he just stared at her in disbelief.

“What is it with you people?” he exclaimed. “Buy your own fries!”

 

***SHOOT***

 

When it was nearing the end of lunch and Root and her friends were getting ready to leave, Root felt a warm hand brush up her spine, making her sit up straighter.

She turned to see Sameen Shaw walking away, following after her siblings. Root watched her go. At the door, Shaw turned and met Root’s eyes once more. And this time, Root was sure she saw Shaw smile.


End file.
